


Prompt: "You Love her don't you?" "Was it that obvious?"

by MiraculousMarvel15



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Advice, Best Friends, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, My First Fanfic, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMarvel15/pseuds/MiraculousMarvel15
Summary: A short about Carapace helping Chat Noir finally express to Ladybug how he feels. (Hope you enjoy it! Also Nino is best friend goals.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Prompt: "You Love her don't you?" "Was it that obvious?"

“Bye bye little butterfly!” Ladybug pressed on her yoyo, releasing the purified butterfly into the Parisian night. It was a tough battle, Ladybug even brought Carapace to help.   
The person akumatized was a little girl, and apparently she got lost in the grocery store and separated from her mom. So she became the nearly unstoppable “Lost One.” Her power could make you feel dizzy and disoriented. It would’ve messed with their minds, so they used Carapace to shield them as they retrieved the akuma from her.   
Chat Noir, Ladybug, and Carapace all fist bumped as the miraculous ladybugs fixed the damage around them. “Nice job Dudes, we crushed it.”   
Chat Noir nodded at Carapace. “ Yes I would say our teamwork was pur-fect this time around.”  
Ladybug rolled her eyes as her earrings beeped. “Ha ha very funny kitty. Good job tonight.” Chat looked into her eyes. Those damn beautiful baby blue eyes. He watched as the lights in the Paris skyline reflected off of them, making her sparkle. Her little nose was red from the cold, and her freckles peeked out from under the mask. Chat couldn’t believe someone could be so beautiful.  
“Chat? Chat? Hello?” The hero shook his head in response, he hadn’t been listening at all.   
“Uh-uh what? Sorry M’lady my brain must’ve um… been on PAWse.” She giggled slightly but tried to hide it.   
“Hmm… okay Kitty. All I was saying is goodnight, and I’ll see you on patrol tomorrow morning. Don’t be late! Again!” Chat Noir nodded, and waved as his lady swung away with her yoyo.   
He felt his shoulders sink slightly seeing her go. Oh how he loved her. She was the most important thing to him. Sure he had his friends at school, and he had modeling, but sometimes that wasn’t enough. He was a model not an actor… but he constantly found himself putting up this facade of who he really was. With everyone except Ladybug. Chat Noir was more himself then Adrien would ever be.   
He jumped when Carapace set a hand on Chat Noir’s shoulder. Chat Noir forgot he was even there. At first Chat Noir was jealous that Ladybug chose another guy to fight with them, but then she told him he was irreplaceable. They were partners, no one could replace him. He still felt threatened, but as they fought together more and more, Chat began to like Carapace.  
“Hey… you okay dude?” Carapace said, getting the boys attention.   
“Oh… yeah sorry just lost in thought I guess.” Chat glanced back in the direction Ladybug went to see that she was gone.  
“You love her… don’t you?” Carapace said, shocking Chat Noir.   
The boy turned bright red in seconds. “Um… I mean… me and Ladybug are just friends… that’s all we’ll ever be.” Chat’s head hung low as he walked to the side of the building top they were on, sitting down. “Is it that obvious?”   
Carapace plopped down next to him, glaring off into the night. “No… I mean sometimes it just looks like harmless flirting from a civilian perspective… but being up close, yeah it’s pretty obvious.” Chat groaned, shoving his face into his hands.   
“It really doesn’t matter anyways.” Carapace shoved Chat slightly in the arm.   
“Of course it does. If you love her, why don’t you go for it?” Chat laughed out loud. “What dude… what’s so funny?”   
“Have you met Ladybug? She’s the most stubborn girl in the world. If she has her mind set, there's no changing it. She sticks to her beliefs. Ladybug doesn’t give up on anything… Honestly, it's one of the reasons I love her so much. She’s so strong and smart and-” Chat looked to Carapace who was staring with a smile on his face. “Sorry. Once I start talking about her I can’t stop.”  
“Dude you got it bad.”   
“Yeah… I know.”   
The boys sat in silence for a second, as their miraculouses slowly counted down. Carapace shook his head in denial.   
“You know what? Chat Noir you can’t give up bro.” Chat threw his hands up.   
“I have to! I don’t want to chase her away… I’ve confessed to her before. She loves someone else.”   
“Chat Noir, if it’s meant to be, it’ll happen, and if it doesn’t then she’s not worth it bro.”  
“Of course she's worth it!” Chat snapped. “Sorry… I just mean that I would risk everything and anything to be with her.”   
Carapace nodded, setting his hand on Chat's shoulder. “Well, tell her how you feel again, and if she’s still in love with this other boy then you gotta let her go. You want her to be happy, don’t you?”   
Chat nodded, his voice slightly cracking as he responded. “Of course I do.” Carapace stood up as his bracelet beeped for the third time.   
“If you love her, let her go. If she loves you, she’ll come back.” Chat Noir laughed, shaking his head.   
“Where did you get that line from, a cheesy Netflix romcom?” Carapace shook his head, giving Chat Noir a hand up.   
“No actually… that’s what my girlfriend always tells her best friend. Poor girl has been chasing after this one guy for years.” Chat Noir nodded, smiling at Carapace.   
“Thanks man.” The Chat hero gave the turtle hero a fist bump, and watched as Carapace went in the same direction as Ladybug.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
It was 10 am, and Chat Noir was vaulting on top of buildings going to meet Ladybug. He wasn’t ready to take Carapace’s advice, but it was now or never. This time, he wasn’t going to slip up. He was going to tell Ladybug everything, and if she was still in love with someone else, then he would be okay with that.  
He would have to be okay with that.   
Ladybug sat on the edge of a building, yawning, clearly not awake yet. Marinette had been up all night, thinking about Adrien. Like always. He had been so invested in Kagami, she was pretty sure it was over between them. Although there was nothing between them to begin with. There was no way she would be able to be with him now. She had to let him go. That’s what Alya said.  
She hated it when Alya was right.   
Suddenly out of nowhere Chat Noir landed next to Ladybug swooping her up in his arms. She screamed in surprise, only seeing a black figure taking her away. When she realized it was him however she rolled her eyes and grabbed onto his shoulders.   
“Chat what the hell! You scared the shit out of me put me down right now!” Chat Noir simply didn’t answer, and he kept running.  
“Chat! I said now!” He shook his head.   
“No!” Chat said, sounding somewhat angry. Ladybug froze as he snapped. It was almost like he was putting up a front, trying to hide something, she just wasn’t sure what.  
They reached the eiffel tower and Ladybug demanded Chat put her down again. So he extended his staff to the terrace on the eiffel tower and landed them there. Ladybug pushed him away by his chest and got out of his arms. “Chat what the hell was that? Are you trying to piss me off?”  
“Stop! Stop talking for one second! Just shut that beautiful mouth of yours and let me talk.” Ladybug turned red and closed her mouth watching as Chat Noir got closer and closer to her.   
“Ladybug, I love you. I love you more than anything. You are the one thing I look forward to everyday. Seeing you smile, hearing you talk, and just getting to be your partner is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Sometimes I think we got our miraculous because we were made for each other. Before you, I had only bad luck, an unsupportive family, and no friends. But meeting you Ladybug… I’ve realized that you are my Lucky Charm. You’ve made my life better just by being you. You’re perfect to me, and you make me a better person. And I know, being together is risky, and you said you love someone else. But I can’t keep hiding the way I feel. I truly love you, and I want to make you happy. You deserve to feel loved, Ladybug, and you deserve to be praised for how sweet and beautiful and amazing you are, and I want to be the one to do it.”  
Ladybug felt her cheeks glowing bright red. Her eyes were starting to well up. Why was Chat making her feel this way? Usually this kind of talk made her mad, and irritated. However now she was feeling regretful, and bitchy for not seeing Chat’s true intentions.   
The boy suddenly closed the gap in between them, placing his hand on her cheek, gently kissing her. Ladybug jumped in surprise as their lips touched, her eyes opened to see Chat Noir’s fluttering closed.   
His lips were warm and soft against hers. The way his hand rested against her cheek as if she were so fragile she would break. She felt her skin burning and wanted him more and more the longer his lips touched hers.   
Ladybug closed her eyes, finally kissing him back. She wrapped her arms up around his neck, squeezing him tightly to her. She wanted nothing else but to be close with Chat, and to feel his heart beating in his chest against her own.   
Chat Noir backed away, too quickly for Ladybugs liking and wiped his face. “Shit, I’m sorry, Ladybug I am so sorry. I-I just was never sure I’d be able to do that. I’m so sorry I hope you’re not mad. I just had to tell you M’Lady, and if you never want to be friends again or never talk to me again, that’s fine… I just needed you too-”  
Ladybug pulled Chat back in, kissing him more passionately this time, causing his face to turn as red as a tomato as the short beautiful girl held him by the face. Chat Noir rested his hands on the small of her back, humming in delight as he kissed the love of his life (WHILE SHE KISSED HIM BACK!)   
She backed away, a shy smile on her face. As Ladybug, she was always very confident and blunt, but this was the first time he saw her acting sheepish around him.   
“Chat Noir I know I’ve said a lot of different things about us… I’ve just been so obsessed with this boy that I didn’t notice how you’re always there for me. My feelings for Adr- for him are just so strong and it’s been making everything so difficult for me. I guess what I’m trying to say is… Chat Noir…I love you too. I always have, I’m sorry I didn’t notice you sooner.”   
Chat Noir smiled and lifted Ladybug up, spinning her in a circle. “I love you so much my bugaboo. I love you, I love you, god I love you!” Ladybug giggled as Chat Noir dipped her, and kissed her.  
“Oh my gosh I know you love me you dweeb. You have told me every other day for like the past four years… now get off of me you weirdo.”  
Chat Noir giggled and nuzzled into Ladybugs face.  
“Say it again. Say that you loooooveeee me.”   
“CHAT NOIR!”


End file.
